Yoongi dan Jihoon
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Yoongi itu kakaknya Jihoon. Dan Jihoon itu keras kepala. Entah apapun yang terjadi, rasanya Jihoon cuma mau mengalah kalau mereka sedang bertengkar [YOONGI-JIHOON] Brotherhood story.


.

.

.

 _Presented by_

ANFy

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi dan Jihoon itu beda.

Beda sekali.

Pokoknya mereka itu beda.

Kecuali di beberapa hal, seperti tinggi. Jihoon tidak bilang kalau dirinya itu pendek, dan Yoongi hyung juga pendek. Tapi intinya mereka berdua itu dibawah rata-rata.

Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, sebenarnya mereka punya banyak kesamaan.

Yoongi suka makan dan Jihoon juga. Meskipun Jihoon itu picky eater dan Yoongi akan makan apapun yang ada di meja.

Yoongi suka tidur. Biasanya dia tidur siang hari karena malamnya untuk bekerja, jihoon juga suka tidur siang hari. Karena dia punya pola tidur yang buruk.

Tapi yang paling terlihat bisa jadi sifatnya. Jihoon dan Yoongi itu sama-sama keras kepala. Yoongi tidak suka kalau semua tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, dan Jihoon tidak suka kalau dirinya dikritik. Meskipun Yoongi itu orangnya ekspresif. Sementara Jihoon itu lebih pasif. Kalau Yoongi membentak adiknya itu sudah biasa. Dan Jihoon cuma akan respon dengan tutup telinga-banting pintu kamar-kunci pintu.

Mereka berdua sering bertengkar, anehnya adalah Jihoon selalu mengalah.

Jihoon cuma merasa kakaknya itu jahat.

Mungkin karena Jihoon anak baik dan kakaknya itu nakal.

Yoongi nakal sudah sejak taman kanak-kanak. Dia suka berkelahi dan cari gara-gara dengan teman-teman dan gurunya. Sementara Jihoon itu anak baik sampai sekarang dia mau lulus SMA. Dia penurut dan pintar di kelas.

Dulu waktu mereka sama-sama masih di sekolah dasar. Yoongi kelas empat dan Jihoon kelas satu. Yoongi nggak naik kelas. Jihoon nggak merasa kasihan dengan kakaknya. Dia suka kakaknya menderita dan dia suka ngejek kakaknya.

Tapi dia nggak pernah ngejek kakaknya.

.

Yoongi suka bentak orang lain.

Apalagi kalau sama Jihoon. Yoongi kadang suka marah dan dia melapiaskannya dengan bentak adiknya. Tapi Jihoon nggak pernah meladeni itu. Lagipula itu cuma gertakan saja.

Pernah dulu waktu Jihoon masih umur 5 tahun. Yoongi marah dan mukul adiknya pakai botol. Botol plastik. Tapi dia mukul dan itu keras sekali sampai membekas besok paginya. Jihoon nggak ingin nangis tapi dia 5 waktu itu. Ayah mereka tahu dan dia marah dengan Yoongi. Ayah mukulin Yoongi pakai botol yang tadi dipakai Yoongi. Jihoon cuma lihat bagaimana ayahnya memukuli kakaknya dan diam. Dia nggak nangis lagi.

Setelah itu Yoongi nggak pernah mukul adiknya. Mereka tidak pernah kontak fisik lagi.

Kalau Yoongi sedang bentak Jihoon, Jihoon cuma diam saja. Harus ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengalah. Karena mustahil bagi Yoongi untuk mengalah, Jihoon yang harus melakukannya. Bagi Jihoon beradu argumen dengan kakaknya itu cari masalah.

Karena Yoongi itu menang kalau disuruh debat. Dan Jihoon cuma nggak mau cari masalah.

"Kamu itu punya kamar dibersihin!"

Dan Jihoon bersihin kamarnya. Meskipun faktanya kamar Yoongi juga berantakan.

"Habis makan itu dicuci piringnya!"

Dan Jihoon jalan ke dapur untuk cuci piring. Padahal Yoongi suka numpuk piring di kamarnya.

"Ini sudah malam tahu nggak! Besok itu sekolah! Sana tidur!"

Dan Jihoon banting pintu kamarnya dan matiin lampu kamar. Tapi dia nggak tidur. Dia cuma gelap-gelapan duduk di atas kasurnya.

Tapi setelah dipikir sebenarnya Yoongi itu baik. Cuma cara menunjukan kebaikannya itu menyebalkan. Dia selalu bentak-bentak orang lain. Padahal pakai nada biasa saja Jihoon pasti mau nurutin.

Pernah waktu itu malam-malam. Jihoon pakai jaket mau pergi. Yoongi juga mau berangkat kerja.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Main tempat Soonyoung."

"Jam segini?!" Yoongi lihat jam, "Tahu jam nggak?! Ini udah malam ngapain keluyuran!"

"Memang kenapa? Rumah Soonyoung dekat. Disana juga ada teman yang lain."

"Tapi tahu waktu! Lagian kenapa harus ke tempat Soonyoung!?"

"Ya kenapa sih?!" Jihoon bentak, "Memangnya kamu lebih baik daripada dia?"

Dan Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya. Banting pintu dan dikunci. Moodnya sudah hilang.

.

—

.

A/N:

Aku itu Jihoon di cerita ini. Dan kakakku itu Yoongi.

Sebenarnya aku tahu kakakku itu baik. Cuma aku nggak suka bagaimana dia bentak-bentak orang lain. Dia kalau ngomong sama orang nggak biasa.

Aku pernah dipukul pakai botol sama kakakku dan ayahku marah. Ayahku itu orang yang paling sayang sama aku di dunia ini. Kalau kakakku marah sama aku biasanya ayahku akan langsung marahin dia. Pernah aku dimarahin kakakku dan ayahku marahin kakakku. Tapi aku malah nangis karena lihat kakakku dimarahin :D

Aku emang suka keluyuran malem-malem. Hawanya sejuk, dingin, tenang. Dan biasanya main ke rumah tetanggaku tapi masih jarak lima rumah. Kakaku suka marah kalau tahu aku main malem-malem. Jadi biasanya aku pergi lewat pintu belakang.

Setelah dipikir, Yoongi itu bener-bener persis kayak kakakku. Tukang tidur, suka bentak-bentak, pemalas, 93line, goldarnya juga O, dan dia putih. Cuma kakakku itu tinggi dan dia nggak manis kayak suga. Aku juga tinggi (161 itu tinggi standar cewek 'kan?). Kalau Yoongi-Jihoon di sini memang keturunan mini, di keluargaku kami tinggi semua.

Aku juga merasa mirip kayak Jihoon. Aku cuma merasa sejak kecil aku dididik untuk jadi pengalah.


End file.
